Tú serás mi recompensa
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Karamatsu es un cazador de dragones que tiene las habilidades necesarias para ayudar a dos magos caza recompensas con su misión de atrapar a un dragón ¿Qué decisiones tendrán que tomar cuando entre ellos se desarrollen lazos más fuertes que el de amistad? AUCazadorDeDragones- KaraIchi. Lima. Short fic
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis amados lectores toy cansada. He estado escribiendo mucho espero acabar rápido este fic aunque se parece mucho a mi otra historia con magos pero no pude evitarlo jajaja

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akatsuka-sensei.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

─Este lugar no me gusta en lo más mínimo

Se quejó un mago de traje morado que lo hacía ver tierno y regordete.

─Vamos Ichimatsu no seas tan pesimista

Dice un mago de rojo bastante sonriente.

─Los pies están matándome.

─Eres un total pesimista.

─Hace calor y llevamos caminando muchas horas.

─Si bueno pero tenemos que venir hasta estos lares.

El de morado suspira derrotado e irritado.

─Mas te vale que el viaje hasta acá no sea en vano.

─No te preocupes, mi amigo es un idiota de demasiado buen corazón. No dudo ni por un segundo que nos ayudara.

─Si bueno, si no quiere ayudarnos tú pagaras las consecuencias.

Ese tono tan sombrío que ha usado ha asustado al de rojo. A veces su acompañante puede llegar a demostrar un terrible mal carácter.

Llevan horas caminando, ellos vienen de una aldea lejana. Están en unos terrenos rodeados de montañas muy altas, es un sitio muy tranquilo y es de las aldeas más lindas que ha visto, es pintoresca y pequeña. Pero a Ichimatsu que el lugar sea bonito lo tiene sin cuidado. Ellos dos han viajado durante ya algunos años y han visto muchísimas cosas, no es como si estuvieran en un lugar tan diferente. Están buscando a un amigo de su despreocupado compañero, entre los dos viajan cumpliendo con pedidos para obtener la recompensa: caza recompensas. Usan de sus habilidades mágicas y demás para poder obtener muchas de las cosas que quieren. Sin embargo, el pedido de ahora es extraordinariamente bien pagado porque su grado de dificultad es enorme. Osomatsu menciono que si ninguno de los dos tiene las habilidades que se necesitan para cumplir el pedido, él tiene un viejo amigo que estaría dispuesto a ayudarlos. Lo que explica que están haciendo por aquí.

En cierta parte del camino, vuelven a salir de la aldea, por fin comienza a verse a lo lejos una edificación parecida a un coliseo romano. Ichimatsu comienza a ver que en este punto hay muchos gatitos, encantado por este hecho comienza a jugar con algunos. Osomatsu le insiste que avancen rápido, porque el que haya tantos felinos indica de que van por buen camino, Ichimatsu se sorprende al ver que gradualmente, hay más mininos conforme se acercan a esa edificación.

Por fin están enfrente del impresionante lugar que huele mucho a azufre, pescado y hay gatitos por montones.

─ Ya llegamos~

Anuncia su amigo y cuando el de morado está dispuesto a entrar, una mano lo detiene.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ ¿Qué hora es?

─Bueno, creo que apenas pasa del medio día.

─Entonces si no ha cambiado sus hábitos, a esta hora no está por aquí, vamos sígueme.

Indica el de rojo y se adelanta por enfrente del otro para guiarlo. El otro suspira cansado, pero no le queda otro remedio que seguir a su loco acompañante. No muy lejos, llegan cerca de un manantial sobre el cual cae una cascada. A las orillas de este hay una especie de escoba-moto voladora, un sombrero, unos gogles, un chaleco, unas vendas y un pequeño dragón azul regordete que les gruñe como lo hacen los gatos en cuanto los ve.

─Vaya que los años te sientan bastante bien, _my Darling ~_

Dice Osomatsu e Ichimatsu sale detrás de él para ver con quien habla.

─Es un gusto que el _destiny_ nos encuentre de nuevo _my honey_

Resuena una poderosa voz enfrente de ellos y ahí esta: un hermoso hombre de ojos azules, facciones redondas y amables; cabello negro como la noche, con un cuerpo de escándalo, Ichimatsu ha visto a Osomatsu antes y este hombre definitivamente esta mil veces mejor proporcionado que su compañero. Esos músculos tan bien marcados aunque llenos de cicatrices, hombros anchos, cintura estrecha, que está mojándose de la cintura para arriba viéndose ilegalmente sensual pasándose el agua por su cuerpo e Ichimatsu siente como le tiemblan las piernas, jura que está a punto de darle algún tipo de ataque. No puede ni respirar porque se pone nervioso con solo verlo, y no puede dejar de hacerlo porque siente que sería una estupidez dejar de mirarlo. Cuando repara en su presencia, le sonríe de forma amistosa y el corazón de Ichimatsu explota.

─ _Hello, Little kitten_. Es un gusto conocerte.

Dice, supone le ha puesto el apodo porque su gorro tiene forma de orejas de gato. Ichimatsu hace una mueca de desagrado ante lo dicho pero el simple roce de las poderosas manos de este hombre, ya lo tiene sudando. No ha podido emitir palabra pero se dedica a asentir torpemente con la cabeza mientras quita su mano para que el otro lo note lo nervioso que está en realidad.

─Sigues siendo igual de doloroso como siempre, Karamatsu.

Dice su amigo de rojo haciendo ademanes de que le duele mucho lo que el otro le dice.

─Y tú sigues siendo tan encantador como un demonio travieso.

El de rojo se ríe mientras le da golpecitos al semi-desnudo hombre.

─Pensar que llegue a extrañar tus frases de mierda.

El otro hace una pose extraña.

─No te culpo.

El de rojo se carcajea

─Esto resuelve el misterio de porque eres soltero a pesar de ser tan popular.

─Supongo que es difícil para un hombre como yo encontrar un amor tan sincero como el que me hace falta.

─Tsk, que molesto es Kusomatsu…

Murmura en voz alta Ichimatsu, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que ese hombre es una pérdida de tiempo, no debería ni de ponerle atención. Sin embargo cuando esos ojos azules se posan en él con atención, se derrite.

 _/Mierda/_

─Supongo que es bastante gracioso decirme así, aunque no sé si suena mejor que " _darling_ "

Osomatsu lo mira fijamente para sonreírle despreocupado.

─Pero él te lo dice con más sentimiento que yo.

Karamatsu sonríe de forma amistosa.

─Siempre será para mí un placer decirte " _honey_ "

El de rojo se ríe.

─No esperaba menos de ti, _Kusomatsu_.

Dice a forma de broma y ambos miran al mago de morado quien sonríe maliciosamente.

─Bueno hago las presentaciones formales: Ichimatsu este es Karamatsu, el cazador de dragones del que te hable. Karamatsu este es Ichimatsu mi compañero mago con el que me dedico a cumplir misiones a cambio de algo de dinero.

─Ósea cazadores de recompensas.

Dice el de azul.

─No seas malo conmigo, _Darling_.

─Es un gusto conocerte, _Little Kitten_.

Dice ofreciéndole la mano el ojiazul al de ojos morados.

─Si lo que sea, Kusomatsu.

Dice de nueva vuelta tomándola.

─ ¿Y que los trae por aquí?

─ ¿Un viejo amigo no puede tener ganas de saludarte?

─Bueno claro que sí, pero no has venido a visitarme desde ya unos cuatro años…

─Es que somos personas muy ocupadas y recientemente hubo un espacio en mi ocupada agenda para darme el tiempo de visitarte.

El de azul se comienza a enredar sus vendas, y ponerse la ropa que dejo a las orillas mientras el dragón azul pequeño y regordete mira horrible a Osomatsu y le gruñe.

─Veo que esta cosa sigue viva.

Dice el mago despreocupado cuando lo mira con desdén.

─Y puedo ver que ustedes dos aún no se llevan bien.

Dice el de azul cuando termina de acomodarse y la criatura sale volando para acomodarse sobre sus hombros y le hace cariñitos, se ve tan lindo que el corazón del de morado da un vuelco.

─ ¡Esa cosa horrible siempre me odio! Tiene complejo de perro guardián y siempre está alejándome.

Dice cuando intenta acercarse al de azul el dragón reacciona para intentar morderlo.

─ ¿Ves?

─Yo creo que tú no sabes tratarlo.

Apunta el mago de morado y el de rojo lo empuja.

─Si tan bueno eres ve tú.

Le indica y esta tan cerca que el dragoncito le gruñe, pero con cuidado y como suele hacerlo con los gatitos huraños, espera con paciencia hasta que el animalito se acostumbra a él para acariciarlo, tan pronto como lo hace este comienza a hacer ruiditos de gatito ronroneando. Karamatsu ve todo bastante ilusionado y se ven tan lindos los dos que tiene ganas de tomarle la mano al de morado.

─ ¡No es justo! ¡Maldita cosa gorda y enana!

Dice Osomatsu haciendo enfurecer al dragón quien le lanza fuego quemándolo superficialmente. Los otros dos ven la escena con una gota resbalándoles de la cabeza.

─Entonces, vamos a _my home_ a que les haga algo de comer y me digan por fin para que favor me necesitan.

Dice el caza dragones al maguito morado.

─ ¿Cómo sabes que vamos a pedirte algo?

─Porque Osomatsu es demasiado transparente, dejo de venir a verme cuando se enteró de como eran las cosas y de la nada llega aquí luego de cuatro años. Siendo un caza recompensas es lógico a que vinieron.

Karamatsu dice que caminara con ellos en vez de usar su escoba extraña. Una vez entran al coliseo los otros dos están que se espantan porque hay montones de dragones enormes, de diferentes colores. Aunque en la planta baja hay muchos de color azul, varios de ellos se emocionan cuando ven al líder de ese lugar llegar, les explican que Karamatsu es el actual cazador de dragones con las habilidades para vivir en el coliseo del pueblo. Es una misión que se le encarga solo al mejor de todos los cazadores, siendo Karamatsu uno de los más torpes y consentidores con las bestias pero le ha funcionado porque es al que más quieren y el mejor de todos los que ha habido hasta ahora.

Los dragones olfatean a los dos visitantes y una vez que los conocen, los dejan pasar como si nada. Karamatsu se pone a cocinar y antes de darles a sus visitas, les da a sus amigos. A los que les canta mientras les da de comer. Tienen una relación maravillosa Kara y sus amados dragones. Finalmente se sienta a comer con sus invitados.

─Esta es la cosa Karamatsu, hace un año que un temible dragón ha estado aterrorizando una aldea. No solo los saquea, sino que también si toman medidas para alejarlo, se enfurece y destruye varias de sus casas. Vive a las afueras de esa montaña y actualmente, ha matado a todo guerrero que ha ido a detenerlo. Por eso la gente del pueblo esta tan desesperada que pensaron en ponerle precio a su cabeza, hasta ahora nadie ha tenido las habilidades necesarias para controlar a la bestia. Entonces íbamos pasando y pensé que sería de buenas personas ayudar a esa gente, estaba seguro de que con el buen corazón que tienes querrías ayudarnos.

Ichi tuerce los ojos.

─Y que en el proceso ganes dinero no tiene nada que ver ¿cierto?

─Ya cállate Ichimatsu, no me hagas quedar mal.

─Está bien, los ayudare sin ningún precio porque quiero que el dragón sea expulsado procurando no matarlo y con la mínima de bajas, pero no puedo partir hasta dentro de un mes.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

─Se viene la presentación donde los nuevos reclutas demuestran sus habilidades al pueblo para que vean el resultado de su entrenamiento como DS. Siendo el principal entrenador y cuidador del coliseo no puedo simplemente irme a la entrada de un evento tan importante.

─Está bien, esperaremos aquí un mes mientras terminas los preparativos y nos vamos de aquí a atrapar a ese dragón.

─De todos modos siempre hay recompensas en el pueblo, seguro tendrán muchas cosas que hacer.

─Mas te vale, _Darling_.

Ichimatsu no pudo evitar notar el buen corazón de Karamatsu preocupado genuinamente por las personas mientras ellos siempre están abusando de las necesidades de los demás para ganarse un dinero, tenía un corazón puro porque él si tenía algo más que solo mierda, lo que hace que sienta que es inferior a él y que no merece tenerlo cerca, aunque una parte de él está de verdad triste por todo esto, porque de verdad hay algo que le atrae. Aunque igual le sorprende sobre manera que su promiscuo amigo Osomatsu no haga nada por intentar acostarse con el cazador de dragones, siendo este tan atractivo. Hay muchos cabos sueltos que aclarar antes de ir por el dragón.

 **YYY**

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado, estará cortito este fic, espero no más de unos 3 capítulos jajaja Bueno gracias por dejarme un review (sé que lo harán porque me aman jaja) y dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis amados lectores toy contenta de apurarme para traerles este capítulo que ojala les guste mucho.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Ha pasado una semana desde que nuestros amigos llegaron al santuario de los dragones, en este tiempo Ichimatsu ha notado muchas cosas: Primero, siempre hay muchos gatos en los terrenos del coliseo, Kara dice que es porque disfrutan de comer los desperdicios que dejan los dragones, pues en su mayoría comen pescado, sin mencionar que no comen caballos, perros o gatos. Segundo: Karamatsu va poco a la aldea donde suele ser acosado por chicas hermosas (lo que dejo algo irritados a ambos caza recompensas) incluso menciona que la gente del pueblo está insistiendo mucho en que se case para que tenga un hijo y "no muera su gran legado", pero aunque el DS parece coquetearles con ninguna luce ir en serio, dice que es porque si bien le coquetean por su valentía a los dragones, es por esta misma razón que no querían casarse con él: No soportarían vivir con los dragones. Tercero: diario entrena chicos y hace los preparativos para la rutina de cada uno en la presentación, que es en lo que el de azul ocupa mayoritariamente su tiempo, aunque también lo reparte muchísimo con los dragones que es el punto número cuatro: el hecho de que el ojiazul les canta, lleva la misma dieta (a base de carne roja, blanca –mucho pero mucho pollo y pescado-), vuela con ellos, entrena con ellos. Casi nunca se le ve sin compañía del pequeño regordete de color azul; según Karamatsu es un dragón que será enanito por siempre porque intento salvarlo de unos contrabandistas pero estos suelen quitares partes a algunos especímenes para venderlas en el mercado negro, a su amiguito le habían quitado la glándula responsable de su crecimiento. Si bien este dragoncito se ve pequeño, es sin duda, el que más tiempo tiene a su lado; unos catorce años.

Esa es una de las extrañas cosas que ha notado mucho: tiene un corazón noble y de oro siempre preocupado por el bienestar de todos, sobretodo de sus dragones a quienes adora. Ichimatsu adora esta faceta del hombre que está acariciando a los animales, no puede evitar mirarlo por largos periodos de tiempo, hasta que su presencia es notada por el entrenador.

─ _Hello my Little kitten_

Saluda con una sonrisa dulce e ilegal. Al no ver respuesta del mago de morado el de azul sigue hablando.

─ ¿Qué haces por aquí?

─N-nada de tu incumbencia…

─Tienes razón, si no estás muy ocupado ¿Quieres ir a dar un vuelo de entrenamiento con los dragones hoy? _You and me flying on the sky_.

─No comiences con tus estupideces, Kusomatsu.

El de azul se sube la extraña escoba y le tiende la mano al otro que solo la observa largo y tendido, totalmente sonrojado, mira el rostro del otro y ve una encantadora sonrisa que lo llena de confianza para tembloso, darle la mano y que este le suba detrás de él.

─ Si me caigo de esta cosa te asesino, Kusomatsu.

Por respuesta solo escucha una risa, de pronto, sobrevolando en la parte de atrás aparece el dragón llamado: _Tiny Blue*_ (pobre dragoncito con un nombre doloroso). Que por motivos de su tamaño, siempre va en los vuelos sobre la escoba a diferencia de los demás dragones.

─ _Little kitty_ _are you_ _ready_? Estamos por hacer unos movimientos de rutina indicándoselos a mis f _riends_ con las manos, no te asustes; yo te protegeré.

Kara silba y con unos movimientos de sus manos parece haber indicado a los dragones hacer unas maniobras, de nuevo silba y _Tiny Blue_ se prepara para algo.

─Haremos una simulación no te asustes.

─ ¿Qué demonios es una "simulación"?

─Ya verás.

De pronto, Karamatsu se alza ligeramente y comienza a hacer maniobras e Ichimatsu, se sostiene con todo lo que tiene al de azul. Este comienza con unos silbidos y unas señas y al poco tiempo los dos dragones que están volando alrededor, se ponen a atacarlos.

─ ¡¿Qué rayos es esto?!

Dice el mago totalmente asustado.

─Una simulación, así entrenamos para cuando algún dragón nos ataca.

─ ¡Estás loco!

─No seas miedoso, _my sweet kitty_.

─ ¡¿Q-quien demonios le pediría a unos dragones que lo ataquen?!

─Es básico en los entrenamientos pelear con dragones reales, no solo en teoría para volverte un buen entrenador y/o cazador de dragones.

Ichi iba a replicar cuando Karamatsu dio una vuelta brusca en la escoba para esquivar uno de los ataques, en eso, Kara se acerca al estómago de uno de ellos.

─ Listo _my friend?_

Le pregunta al dragoncito y este asiente. Kara saca algo de su cinturón, jala a Ichimatsu y lo pone al mando de la escoba "sigue recto y mantén la misma velocidad" Le dice sin darle tiempo al otro de replicar y de pronto, se avienta de la escoba siendo detenido por el dragoncito azul, si bien este no puede volar bien y no aguanta bien al hombre, puede servir como un planeador o paracaídas. Aterrizan arriba del otro dragón y le dejan algo en la espalda y el dragón pequeño le lanza muy poquito fuego (no olvidemos que es un simulacro) y el entrenador se lanza de nuevo, siendo atrapado por el dragoncito y aterrizando en la parte de atrás de la escoba. Esta gritando emocionado mientras el maguito siente que se podría desmayar, no lo hace pero no puede evitar sonreír pues es bastante excitante todo el asunto.

De pronto, el otro dragón sale, los intercepta y le lanza fuego, a lo que Ichi cree que están perdidos cuando el de azul grita "¡Escudo!" y _Tiny_ se lanza enfrente de ellos con sus alas de tal forma que son estas las que reciben el fuego, siendo los dragones bastantes resistentes, es lógico que ellos reciban el mínimo daño. En respuesta, Kara ha notado que están lo suficientemente cerca, deja al mago en medio del manubrio y su cuerpo mientras recupera el mando, y le ordena a _Tiny_ atacar, se acomodó lo suficientemente bien para darle al ojo de su contrincante, sacándolo de la jugada. Con esto, Kara le brinca en la espalda y le deja algo, para volver a brincar y aterrizar con Tiny en el piso, seguido de sus demás dragones y su acompañante.

─ ¡ _Good job_!

Les dice a sus amigos y estos se acercan a pedirle que los acaricie, mientras los felicita, le da un premio de pescado a cada uno. Se acerca corriendo a Ichimatsu, quien lo pesca del cuello, al hacerlo sus dragones gruñen. Por lo que Ichi lo suelta, un tanto asustado. El de azul los calma.

─ ¡Casi me matas!

─Vamos, _my Little kitten_. Estaba todo bajo control. No hicimos maniobras muy radicales en consideración a que venias tú.

─ ¡Eres un psicópata!

Kara saca de su bolsa unos dedos de pescado, le ofrece a Ichi.

─Por tu buen trabajo a ti también.

Dubitativo, lo toma, pero es tan rico que le sale su lado felino. Kara aprovecha para acariciarlo a él también.

─ Dime una cosa Kusomatsu. ¿Qué es lo que dejas en la espalda de los dragones?

─Bueno cuando es entrenamiento solo les dejo una bomba de harina normal. Si fuera en una pelea real, es una bomba de un polvo que al contacto, duerme la parte del cuerpo, algo así como anestesia. Los dragones no suelen lastimarse si caen de ciertas alturas, por su alta resistencia. Así que hago que me persigan hasta esa altura en específico y es cuando Tiny y yo los despistamos para subirnos encima de ellos, o incluso por debajo.

─ ¿Cuántos años llevas en esto como para saber todo eso?

─Mi entrenamiento oficial con dragones, inició a los catorce, como el de la mayoría de chicos por aquí. Aunque a la mayoría nos entrenan físicamente y mentalmente desde los diez años. Yo he vivido con los dragones toda mi vida, por eso creo saber un poco más que los demás.

─ ¿Siempre has vivido aquí? Creí que en tu pueblo eligen al mejor para cuidar del santuario…

─Lo hacen. Veras mi padre era el anterior cuidador; la mayoría de cuidadores no se casan hasta que se retiran pues es difícil llevar una vida en familia rodeados de dragones. Mi padre se casó con mi madre quien lo aceptó bastante bien y siempre vivimos aquí. Supongo que por eso estoy tan acostumbrado a ellos. Al grado que se volvieron mi fascinación y mi familia. La mayoría de cuidadores son hombres fuertes, pero a mí me eligieron porque contrario a castigarlos con dureza, les doy todo el _love_ que tengo para ellos. Por eso llevo con _Tiny Blue_ tantos años, pues ayude a papá a salvarlo cuando yo tenía diez años. Somos _best friends_ , incluso es el único que come comida humana conmigo, y a pesar de su tamaño, es mi compañero principal en las batallas. Aunque siempre me escoltan otros dos dragones, por precaución.

El mago de morado hizo gestos, pero en el fondo, estuvo muy conmovido de que Kara hubiera tenido la determinación desde pequeño, además que se parecen en eso, aunque Ichi siente esa fascinación por los gatitos.

 **YYY**

─Con que aquí estaban.

Dice un mago de rojo cuando llega justo detrás de ellos.

─ _Hello honey_

─Hola _Darling_ ¿Qué hacen?

─invite a un simulacro a Ichimatsu.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y no te ha asesinado?

─Lo intente pero tiene guardaespaldas

─Esas cosas estorban mucho si quieres matarlo…

De la nada Osomatsu y Karamatsu se habían puesto a una discusión-juego, sacando a Ichimatsu. Otra cosa que Ichimatsu ha notado es la forma extraña en que esos dos tienden a llevarse, siempre movido por el mago de rojo, quien de forma extraña siempre termina llamado su atención, e interrumpiendo cuando están a solas, sin embargo no hace ningún movimiento para tratar de seducirlo, lo que es raro.

Karamatsu se va para conseguirles más comida a todos y algunos caprichos a Oso, dejando al par de amigos a solas.

─ ¿Vas a seguir viéndome así o por fin harás tus preguntas?

Ichimatsu se sorprende.

─Los conozco lo suficiente para notar estas cosas.

Ichi suspira, bueno en fin y al cabo tiene curiosidad.

─Tienes novio, una relación larga con Choromatsu a quien amas. Siempre estas insinuándote a la gente, hombres y mujeres cuando estos son atractivos o solo para jugar, como lo haces conmigo. Nunca nos hemos ni besado y no sentimos nada de eso por el otro, por eso estoy tan seguro de que no te gusto bien: sabes que te rechazo y aunque en un mundo paralelo, nos acostáramos, no significaría nada porque tu amor por Choro es más grande que lo que puedas sentir por mí o por alguien. Sé que Kara te gusta, por como lo miras. Es tan guapo que hace rato habrías intentado algo. Nunca intentas nada solo cuando esto significa un problema real con tu relación actual. Lo que me lleva a pensar…

El mago de rojo mira al frente mientras sonríe.

─No hablas mucho y cuando lo haces demuestras lo bien que notas las cosas.

El otro solo lo miro fijamente. Al notar la mirada de su amigo Osomatsu siguió hablando.

─Ahí no hay una pregunta como tal.

─ Eres un tonto.

─Sigue sin ser pregunta.

─ ¿Tú…que sientes por Karamatsu?

─Bueno, responderé tu pregunta siempre y cuando tú, luego respondas las mías.

El maguito morado se crispo, tardo un rato en aceptar esa propuesta, de mala gana, asintió con la cabeza. A lo que el de rojo se carcajeo.

─Eres tan obvio a veces, Ichimatsu.

─Mira quien lo dice.

─Está bien, pero para contarte todo lo que sucede tengo que contarte una historia primero.

─Mientras no te distraigas del objetivo.

─Tienes que estar preparado para digerir la información que voy a darte.

─Osomatsu, lo dices como si fuera grave.

─Tal vez más que grave, sea incómodo.

─ ¿Más de lo que ya lo es esa actitud rara que siempre tienes con él?

El otro sonríe con algo de tristeza.

─Con eso solo me confirmas que el tema será delicado tratarlo contigo…

─Déjate de estupideces y habla conmigo.

─Está bien. Empezaré diciéndote que Karamatsu y yo fuimos pareja por dos años hace cuatro años.

Con eso, Ichimatsu se paraliza. La historia que su amigo esta por contarle va a alterarlos a todos.

 **YYY**

Tiny Blue: Diminuto azul

Buu mis amados, espero les haya gustado muchote. Bueno ahora respondo reviews, agradezco a quienes me dejan uno y a los que solo vienen a leer. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Shao!

Dannadagnel: Hola y bienvenida a este fic, bueno gracias a esperar la conti. Kara cazador/entrenador de dragones es mi favorito y no había nada en el fandom de él así que aquí estamos, creo que es súper lindo con sus amigos alados. Amiga mía, en todos mis fics tú debes saber una cosa y solo una cosa: KARAMATSU SEME RULES! Y si, eran amantes/novios. Un saludote

Lizz972: Hola bienvenida a este fic también! Si ojala te siga gustando, un saludote.

SombraLN: este Karamatsu es mi favorito no había nada de él a pesar de ser tan genial por eso quise hacer este fic. Lo sé, es que soy buena Karamatsu Grl jajajaja mi amor por él hace que lo describa así(¿ Ojala así sea, yo igual la amo. Un saludote


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis amados lectores toy en chinga tratando de apurarme con las cosas como corresponde.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu tenía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Solo podía mirar a Osomatsu mientras una fuerza inexplicable le aplicaba una dolencia enorme en el pecho.

─Sé que tu silencio indica que debo seguir hablando, Ichimatsu.

Osomatsu mira a su compañero que se ve bastante descompuesto, pese a que intente ocultarlo. Decide seguir hablando porque el de morado no lo hará hasta que tenga la historia completa.

" _Bien, nos conocimos hace seis años._

 _Yo vine aquí siguiendo la pista de un trabajo bastante bien pagado, ya sabes una de esas personas que terminan valiendo una buena suma de dinero. En fin, termine localizándolo aquí, en el santuario de dragones porque pensó que sería un buen escondite porque pocos se acercan a estos animales, lo que me importó un comino y termine irrumpiendo en el lugar. Casi nos devoran los amiguitos de Karamatsu, quien fue quien llego a salvarnos en el momento justo. Si crees que es sexy con solo andar caminando deberías de verlo dominar con su cuerpo fuerte a los animalejos esos. Terminas completamente caliente queriendo que te someta en el piso. Por desgracia, es medio lento en ese tema así que mejor se preocupó en curarnos, darnos de comer y ver que estuviéramos seguros. El siempre idiota de buen corazón, doloroso. Amarre al sospechoso con un lazo encantado y Karamatsu se ofreció a que pasáramos la noche ahí. Cuando él y yo estuvimos a solas, lo embriague lo suficiente para que cuando yo lo terminara de seducir callera sin tantos problemas. Solo llegue a conseguir besos. No cayó esa misma noche y me lo tome personal. Fui a deshacerme del hombre por el que vine, me pagaron mi recompensa y regrese al santuario para conquistarlo, no era cuestión más que de un orgullo herido porque no cedió la primera vez._

 _Luego de eso, me tomo dos semanas coqueteándole constantemente, siguiéndolo, escuchándolo, conviviendo con él y sus dragones, escuchando sus horribles canciones, viéndolo bañarse en el lago, para que por fin, cayera. Cuando finalmente logre mi cometido, tuvimos una semana de salir a lo estrictamente necesario para encerrarnos a estar con él otro. De ahí, nuestra relación se había vuelto algo más que sexo. Para ambos era algo importante. Fue por eso que comenzamos a llamarnos incluso con apodos amorosos. Nos gustábamos mucho uno al otro. Yo me iba cada cierto tiempo a trabajar y cuando regresaba, las cosas seguían como siempre y teníamos nuestros momentos de luna de miel, otra vez. La cosa se volvió seria a los seis meses, pues incluso confesamos que lo nuestro era amor y no solo una calentura extraña._

 _Se creó una rutina entre nosotros. Vivíamos aquí por meses hasta que yo debía salir a trabajar y regresaba completamente emocionado a lo que casi se parecía a nuestro nidito de amor. Lo que viene a arruinar nuestra historia de amor, son esos dragones. Veras, como el mismo Karamatsu ha dicho antes, es difícil tener una relación con una persona cuando él vive rodeado de esos animales que son su responsabilidad, su vida y lo más cercano a una familia. Estaba enamorado, de verdad que lo estaba y estaba dispuesto a ceder si eso significaba estar con él. Lamentablemente era mucho más difícil de lo que me gustaba, para alguien tan acostumbrado a viajar por todos lados y ser de esos que no duran todo el día encerrados en casa, me estaba fastidiando porque Karamatsu sale solo para lo estrictamente necesario. Me sentía aislado del mundo exterior. No le gustan las fiestas, solo bebe licor en casa. Yo era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo, novio y todo. Era bastante desesperante verlo tan contento de que su único contacto con lo exterior fuera yo o sus idiotas lagartijas. Quienes para colmo, llegaron a tener prioridad antes que yo, como cuando intentaba seducirlo y si sus cosas esas lo necesitaban se iba para compensarme después._

 _Comencé a dejar de regresar de inmediato luego de mis trabajos para pasar tiempo fuera en otras actividades que no fueran solo encerrarme a cuidar de mi idiota novio y sus malditos lagartos. La relación se enfriaba demasiado. Pasaba mucho tiempo hasta que volvíamos a vernos. Cuando nos reencontrábamos eso servía para reafirmarme que de verdad lo amaba y extrañaba. La relación duro en base de viajes constantes y no vernos por largos periodos de tiempo, hasta que nos volvíamos a encontrar. Duramos dos años pero de verdad yo ya no podía soportar vivir con esos animales, le rogué durante meses que nos fuéramos a vivir a otro lado. Tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte al respecto y tras su tajante respuesta, me fui a un encargo bastante tiempo, más de lo que alguna vez me fui antes. Lo extrañaba tanto que volví por última vez. Pensando que eso podría habernos ayudado a darnos cuenta cuanto nos amábamos y nos hacíamos falta uno al otro. Cuando regrese el tonto dijo que lo había pensado con cuidado. Pensé que finalmente había notado que yo era más importante que esas cosas, y que quería irse a vivir a otro lado conmigo. Nunca me imaginé que me dijera que tuve la razón al dejarlo ese día. Que nuestra relación parecía más la de dos amigos que se quieren y tienen sexo ocasionalmente. Tras esto, dijo que se había confundido porque no tiene amigos y no conoce a mucha gente y por eso confundió lo que teníamos y pensó que era amor. Se dio cuenta de que no me amaba. Que de verdad sentía de corazón que se hubiera dado cuenta apenas, pero que lo medito mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que no me extrañaba tanto como le hubiera gustado, más que no sintió la necesidad de detenerme cuando me fui. Yo fingí estar bien con aquello y que probablemente tenía razón y que para mí nadie es tan importante. Que seriamos amigos sin sexo ahora y que por fin, yo podía sentirme libre de irme._

 _Te lo diré solo porque prometí decirte la verdad, pero en realidad yo sí que lo amaba. Estaba perdido de amor por él. Que terminara conmigo me dejo bastante jodido pero yo me negué a aceptarlo de esa forma. Por eso me fui para no volver. Me mude a otra aldea para estar todavía más lejos de la aldea de él, y ahí fue cuando conocí a Choromatsu. Tardamos un año en que nosotros no fuimos nada porque el recuerdo de Karamatsu era muy reciente."_

─Entonces me tarde un año en volverme novio de Choromatsu y con él llevo tres años. En esos cuatro años nunca intente volver a ver a Karamatsu porque una parte de mí, tiene miedo de que verlo me abra viejas heridas. Por eso no me anime a venir solo aquí a buscarlo, ahora que lo necesitamos para que nos ayude. Es muy incómodo todo esto, más desde que él ha demostrado interés en ti, Ichimatsu. Una parte de mi quiere que él sea feliz como yo lo he sido desde que me recupere de su rechazo y me enamore de Choromatsu. Sin embargo, sigue siendo difícil dejarte ganarme y dejarlo ir. La respuesta a lo que siento por él es complicada, supongo pero esta es la mejor respuesta que puedo darte.

Ichimatsu se siente que la cabeza le da vueltas y que quiere vomitar. Todo esto es muy fuerte. Recarga su cabeza en sus propias rodillas.

─Déjame ver si entendí. Lo conociste hace seis años, estuvieron en una relación sentimental durante dos años, en los cuales Vivian juntos un tiempo y no se veían por otro tiempo más. Rompen su relación tras una discusión y Karamatsu se da cuenta de que nunca estuvo enamorado de ti, pero tú si lo estabas de él. Te vas para no volver. Vives en otro lugar por cuatro años sin tener ningún tipo de contacto con Kusomatsu. En todo este tiempo conoces a Choromatsu, y cuando te sentiste mejor, iniciaste una relación con él, con quien llevas a la fecha, tres años. Me invitaste a esta mierda de misión para no venir a enfrentar solo a Karamatsu y te duele ver que él tiene interés en mi ¿Correcto?

─Sé que suena a que te metí en medio de un desastre…

─Lo hiciste, joder, fue exactamente lo que hiciste. Maldito egoísta.

─Déjame hablar, con un demonio.

─ ¿Qué más tienes que decirme al respecto? Quedo todo muy puto claro.

─Yo nunca lo hice para herirte. Jamás pensé que se gustarían uno al otro, sobretodo siendo tú tan especial como eres.

─ ¿Estás diciendo que la escoria como yo no podría gustarle a ese tonto? ¿Te sorprende por eso?

─No, a lo que yo me refiero es que Karamatsu es muy guapo pero es muy raro, cursi y doloroso. No me esperaba que podría llegar a gustarte un tipo así. ¿Por qué si te gusta, verdad?

Ichimatsu suda frio cuando comprende la naturaleza de la pregunta de su amigo. Se pone rojo como la grana y se gira para no ser visto mientras asiente de mala gana la cabeza. Prometió responder sus dudas si Osomatsu era sincero, el muy cabrón ha sido jodidamente honesto. Lo que hace que no le quede otro remedio que cumplir con su palabra. Se enfurece cuando lo escucha reírse a carcajada suelta.

─Eres tan encantador, gatito tsundere amigo mío.

El otro se ruboriza cuando le da un golpe al otro, por idiota insensible. A lo que el de rojo hace pucheros. Esta relación de amistad entre ellos tan inquebrantable. Ichimatsu sabe que pese a todo, el idiota ese de verdad no quería herirlo.

─Quiero que seas consiente que pienso que eres un tarado.

─Si bueno, dime algo que no me hayas dicho antes.

─Lamento que Kusomatsu te haya roto el corazón.

Dice de verdad sintiendo empatía por su amigo, que se veía en realidad lastimado por todo lo que estaba pasando. El otro mira al frente con una sonrisa melancólica.

─Bien, gracias Ichimatsu. Quiero que seas consiente de que de verdad amo a Choromatsu. Soy feliz a su lado, pero no sé. Kusomatsu dejo heridas que cuesta que no se abran.

Ichimatsu se puso triste.

─ ¿Y si yo también inicio algo con él y a la larga se aburre de mi o le pasa algo como lo que le paso contigo?

El mago de rojo miro a su compañero que miraba hacia el frente, no es de los que admite una debilidad así como así, lo que habla de que de honestamente le preocupa toda la situación.

─Bueno nada es seguro en esta vida. Así ames mucho a la otra persona eso no puede asegurarte que las cosas sean fáciles o que sean eternas. Una cosa que si te aseguro Ichimatsu, es que todos esos años a su lado, los recuerdo con cariño. Si pudiera volver al pasado, haría las cosas del mismo modo, aun sabiendo cual sería nuestro trágico final. Solo porque fueron dos años maravillosos de mi vida, pese a todo. No los cambiaría por nada. Lo ame tanto que repetiría todo de la misma forma si eso significa que esa parte de mi vida donde me hizo tan feliz sigue intacta. El amor es como un panal: si le temes a las abejas, te pierdes de probar la dulce miel.

Ichimatsu lo mira con atención a esa sonrisa despreocupada y sincera de su amigo.

─ Eres un maldito cursi ¿Te contagio Kusomatsu en este tiempo?

Osomatsu le da un golpe amistoso en el hombro a su amigo tsundere.

─ Eres un idiota, Ichimatsu.

─Mira quien habla, tarado.

─ Sabes tonto, si lo que quieres es que Karamatsu caiga más rápido te podría dar algunos consejos. Digo, jamás te aconsejaría a hacer las cosas como las hice yo porque bueno, no se enamoró de mí. Pero sin embargo, logre hacer que cayera en mis redes un tiempo, si lo que quieres es acelerar el proceso podría ayudarte.

Ichimatsu se pone rígido y una mala cara.

─Claro porque fuiste su novio seguramente sepas hasta que debo de hacer en la cama para volverlo loco. O donde tocarlo para que se excite más rápido cuando tengamos sexo. Incluso que costumbres tiene cuando está enfermo o que cosas hacen que no pueda dormir.

Osomatsu se río fuertemente ante la expresión de su amigo.

─Vaya que si estas celoso, Ichimatsu. Yo solo lo decía para ayudar, no para provocarte incomodidad.

─ ¡No estoy celoso!

─Claro que no, perdón. Ya no diré nada.

En eso, el cazador de dragones llega cargando la bolsa de comida que lleva para ellos tres. Los dos caza recompensas dejan el tema para después pero la duda le queda a Ichimatsu, sobre si será buena o mala idea recibir los consejos del de rojo.

 **YYY**

¿Qué decidirá Ichimatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo.

Buu mis amados, espero les haya gustado muchote. Bueno ahora respondo reviews, agradezco a quienes me dejan uno y a los que solo vienen a leer. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Shao!

ExplosiveCoffee: Hola que bueno que te ha gustado espero sigas al pendiente! Un saludo.

LaV3nus6: hola amm si a lo que te referías es que Osomatsu fuera un dragón que se convirtió en humano, pues no nunca lo fue aunque es buena idea. Un saldo!

Lizz972: No, nunca le fue infiel. Tuvo una relación con Kara antes de conocer a Choromatsu. A Ichi le gusta Kara de eso no hay duda. Un saludo!

SombraLN: Yo igual me encantan los dragones jaja a mi igual y es de mis pelis favoritas. Es doloroso, para todos. Un saludo.

Dannadagnel: Hola, tengo que hablar en favor de Osomatsu. No nunca le ha sido infiel a Choromatsu. Ni se acostó con Ichi y fue novio de Karamatsu antes de conocer a Choro. Sobre ame passione solo diré que no, Osomatsu si tuvo un enamoramiento infantil en su mejor amigo, pero nunca paso nada más. Lo siento pero el osochoro es fuerte y el Karaichi ganara así que no pasara nada entre Kara y Choro, porque de paso, es una de las parejas que menos me gustan. Gracias siempre es bueno leer que tienes lectores fieles a tus locuras, muchas gracias y espero siga así! Un saludote!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis amados lectores esta semana olvide apurarme por lo que ando súper en chinga jajaja

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que tocaron el tema, pero Ichimatsu no lo había superado. No podía evitar sentirse amenazado. Era bastante obvio con lo que a sus celos e inseguridad se refería. Karamatsu procuraba pasar tiempo con él y seguía tratándolo igual que a uno de sus dragones (acercarse con cuidado, dejar que el otro de un paso primero, ser encantador, hablarle lento, etc.) pero el mago no se sentía para nada tranquilo. Lo había acompañado infinidad de veces a sus entrenamientos y algo seguía sin sentirse correcto. Le gustaba tanto estar con el entrenador de dragones que la situación estaba cansándole. Era un dolor de cabeza aguantar todo para sí mismo mientras el otro seguía intentando ser lindo con él. Osomatsu y él siguen manteniendo su extraña relación, pero algo sigue sintiéndose anormal. No tocan el tema pero sienten la presión de esa información pesando entre ellos. El mago de rojo está claramente intentando ayudarlos para que se queden juntos, con sus constantes insinuaciones pero para Ichi, todo eso es bastante forzado. Tal vez solo está tratando de convencerlo de que esta de su lado y no en su contra. No necesita hacer algo tan estúpido, Ichimatsu lo aprecia bastante no hay nada que no esté claro entre ellos, solo que muy a su pesar, siente algo de envidia y celos, porque es una basura humana.

─ _My Little kitty_ …

Escucha una voz detrás de él y no puede evitar dar un brinco.

─ ¡Kusomatsu! No estés dándome esos sustos.

─Lo siento _Little boy_ no era mi intención. Es solo que te vi aquí contemplando la _beauty_ del bello y amplio _sky_ como un alma solitaria así que pensé que tal vez algo aqueja tú…

Y no pudo terminar porque Ichimatsu le golpeo.

─Cállate, Kusomatsu.

Kara se comenzó a reír encantado, lo que sorprendió a Ichi.

─Es bueno ver que ya estas más animado.

Al de morado se le bajaron las defensas, totalmente embelesado por lo lindo que podía llegar a ser el de azul. Tan dolorosamente perfecto, definitivamente mientras más lo piensa, mas quiere quedárselo. Aunque fuera por un efímero momento le gustaría quedarse a su lado. Más cuando este le sonríe, haciéndole darse cuenta de lo maravilloso que puede llegar a ser y lo afortunado que sería de ser suyo aunque eso después signifique que este le rompe el corazón. Ahora entiende lo que sintió su amigo, entiende lo mucho que este tuvo que sufrir para poder estar al lado del ojiazul y lo duro que fue todo, y sigue siendo algo que vale la pena vivir, porque es maravilloso aunque sea corto, así les dure unas horas y tarde toda la vida en superarlo o nunca lo haga seguiría siendo algo fabuloso por vivir.

Karamatsu se siente observado y le devuelve la mirada con curiosidad, cuando el maguito se da cuenta de que está haciendo se gira avergonzado, para mirar la escoba del de azul.

─Sigo pensando que tú escoba es casi tan dolorosa como tú.

Menciona con fastidio, intentando cambiar de tema.

─ _Thanks_.

Dijo haciendo una pose rara que solo provoco la irritación del gatito.

─Kusomatsu, no lo dije como cumplido.

─Creo que me excedí un poco. Durante la academia te enseñan a crear tu propia escoba. Una vez que esta lista pasara la prueba si el instructor hace que se eleve al primer intento, una vez que usa el primer hechizo sobre esta. Nadie creía que mi escoba pasaría pero henos aquí, todos estos años después. Creo que fue el _destiny_.

Ichi se sintió enternecido en la primera parte de la historia pero al final torció los ojos. Aprovechando este movimiento Kara se acerca para acariciarle el rostro con suavidad y ternura, lo que deja petrificado al de morado pero no arremete violentamente.

─Tal como el destino te trajo conmigo, Ichimatsu.

Nunca la hablaba sin esas mierdas de frases dolorosas, ingles o sin usar apodos y si lo hace quiere decir que el tema es serio en extremo. Sin respirar, Kara lo alza de frente a él para mirarse a los ojos, Ichimatsu se siente hipnotizado por esos ojos azules que parecen ejercer algún control mental sobre su persona por que en cuanto los ve siente que es su lugar hacer lo que estos le pidan. Por su parte, Kara no puede evitar estar fascinado por lo hermoso de los ojos amatistas de este hombre tan encantador que se comporta como un animalito huraño que si sabes tratarlo te dará mucho amor, todo en él es tan intrigante y adorable. Le acaricia con la yema del dedo la barbilla y queda maravillado con el pequeño estremecimiento que ha dado el de morado, quien incluso cerro sus ojos un momento como dando a entender que el contacto le agrada demasiado.

─Eres tan hermoso, me encantan tus ojos.

Dice acercándose de a poco hasta que sus narices se rozan y sus alientos se mezclan. El de cara es fuerte sin llegar a ser desagradable y el de Ichi es sutil. Kara no puede evitarlo y le toma la cara con ambas manos, paseándole la punta de la nariz e Ichi cierra sus ojos e incluso se alza ligeramente para alcanzar, pero el de azul está dudando sobre si el de morado no lo matara luego de aquello, al sentir su vacilación termina siendo el más bajito quien con sus palmas atrapa las manos ajenas para que no le suelten el rostro y termina de acercar la distancia que los separa juntando sus labios. Los labios de ambos son suaves pero los del más alto son bastante firmes y los del otro son blanditos. Kara sabe a tabaco e Ichi tiene gusto a leche. Ichimatsu siente que la presión que ejerce el otro se vuelve fuerte al momento en que con amor, le separa la boca con la punta de la lengua para que esta entre a juguetear con la lengua ajena, dubitativo lo hace pero termina dejándose llevar bastante bien. Ichimatsu recarga sus manos en el fuerte pecho ajeno por que este beso le cobra la cordura con cada respiración que le roba, al hacer este movimiento, Kara lo envuelve en sus brazos para acercarlo más. El de ojos amatistas suspira fuerte porque se siente condenadamente bien. Si este beso sube de nivel duda que alguno de los dos detenga esto y no lleguen hasta el final. Esta emocionado, ansioso y asustado como el infierno, todo al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad. Mas no le importa, de pronto se escucha un ruido y sienten algo aproximándose sobre de ellos.

─ ¡ _Tiny blue_ no!

Lo regaña Kara una vez que este se mueve sobre de ellos como cachorro buscando atención.

─ ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

Se escucha de una de las habitaciones y sale Osomatsu, Ichimatsu se sonroja violentamente mientras con una patada lanza lejos a Kara y a su amiguito azul, quien se ha enojado para lanzarle una bola de fuego pequeñita. Cuando el mago de rojo llega ve a Ichimatsu ligeramente quemado, al dragón aplastar a su amo quien está en el piso sufriendo por el dolor de la patada y el peso de su amiguito. La escena es tan graciosa que Osomatsu comienza a reírse a carcajadas.

─ ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso estúpido?

Dice su compañero. El otro se carcajea más fuerte.

─ Esto es tan divertido.

Dice sobándose su estómago.

─ ¡Deja de reírte y ayúdanos!

El otro sigue riéndose mientras se acerca a levantar a Ichimatsu, lo acerca suficiente para sonreírle con malicia.

─El animal ese de Karamatsu es celoso ¿verdad?

Ichimatsu se ruboriza peor que hace rato y se aleja de su amigo.

─ ¡Cállate ya, imbécil!

─Chicos ustedes son tan obvios.

Dice al momento de levantar a Kara luego de haber encantado a un pescado de la cocina para que flotara enfrente del dragoncito y este saliera detrás de él a alcanzarlo.

─ _Honey_ quisiera saber una cosa.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─Te vez bastante bien con el asunto, pero ¿Lo que está pasando aquí te hiere de alguna forma?

Eso nadie se lo esperaba, hizo que el mago de rojo dejara de tener su expresión bromista a tener una seria e Ichimatsu se sintió preocupado.

─ ¿Por qué lo preguntas? No sé de qué estás hablando.

Dijo luego de sonreír.

─Tengo la idea de que Ichimatsu ya sabe de qué estoy hablando. Yo sé que lo nuestro termino de forma extraña y que te has comportado igual conmigo desde que rompimos, pero si las cosas fueron difíciles para mí, bueno dudo que no lo hayan sido contigo. Solo quiero que seas feliz, porque yo te aprecio de verdad.

El contrario le ejerce presión con los pulgares en las mejillas contrarias para cerrarle la boca por la fuerza.

─No digas estupideces. Somos amigos y yo ya soy feliz. Tengo alguien que espera mi regreso y con eso estoy satisfecho. No dejes de ser el mismo idiota doloroso solo por nuestro pasado, eso me hace sentir incómodo. Sin mencionar que creo que hacen una bonita pareja y ambos merecen ser felices. Vuelve a preguntar algo tan tonto y ahora si dejare de hablarte ¿entendido?

Le dice de tal forma que le da a entender que está bien y que dice enserio lo de que no debe tocar ese campo minado de nuevo, Ichimatsu se ve bastante tranquilo porque conoce a su amigo y lo ve bien. Entonces, Ichimatsu mira a Kara y luego a Oso, indicando que se va con este. Se hacen compañía mientras Ichi va a dejar a Oso a su habitación. Ya están solos los dos.

─Al final veo que no necesitas mi ayuda después de todo. Eres todo un seductor.

Ichimatsu quiere golpearlo pero se abstiene porque el otro evita mirarlo a la cara.

─ ¿Sabes que al tonto ese de verdad le preocupas?

Su amigo suelta un suspiro cansando.

─Yo sé que me quiere, somos amigos.

─ ¿Entonces porque no le admites que todo esto te duele y confunde?

─No quiero que se sienta culpable de nada. Porque él lo único que hizo fue ser sincero conmigo sobre sus sentimientos. No podíamos forzar una relación donde solo uno de los dos sentía cosas. Hubiera sido peor a la larga. Hizo lo correcto. Pero parece no entenderlo. Yo ya hice mi vida y soy feliz con Choromatsu y él sería capaz dejarte ir si eso significa herirme, porque se siente mal conmigo. No debería.

─Al final solo lo haces porque tú también te sientes culpable.

─Cuando se termina una relación siempre hay algo de culpa. Lo entenderías si no fueras antisocial y virgen.

─ ¿Por qué has tenido dos relaciones ya eres un experto?

─Si bueno, dice que sabe más de relaciones quien ha tenido solo una si ha sido verdadera a quien ha tenido miles malas relaciones.

─Supongo que tienes razón. Cuando lleguemos al pueblo le preguntare a Choromatsu.

─Muy gracioso, eres malo conmigo siempre, Ichimatsu~

─ ¿Entonces…de verdad estas bien?

El de rojo se sorprende al ver a su amigo apartar la vista, le causa gracia mientras lo abraza del cuello acercándolo y haciéndolo enfadar. Ahora esta sonrojado y removiéndose mucho.

─Que lindo eres cuando te preocupas por mí, Ichimatsu~

─ ¡Ya suéltame, idiota!

─Eres tan tsundere ~

─Eres un completo…

─Te prometo que estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para poder manejarlo. Tranquilo.

Dice alzando su pulgar con una sonrisa de confianza en el rostro que provoca que el más joven se quede estupefacto por lo confiable que puede llegar a lucir, como si fuera un gran hermano mayor o algo parecido.

─Bueno si estás seguro, con respecto a Kusomatsu, quiero hacer las cosas a mi manera.

Oso lo miro y se comenzó a rascar su nariz con el dedo.

─Claro considerando que ya lo has hecho bastante bien…

─Pero…

Lo interrumpió mientras se sonrojaba y volvía a mirar a otro lado y Oso lo miraba atentamente en silencio.

─Si tu quisieras decírmelos, de todos modos estaría dispuesto a escucharte.

Tras decir esto, Osomatsu brinca para abrazarlo emocionado. Ichimatsu está nervioso pero sabe que en sus manos estará bien. O eso espera.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal irán los progresos la próxima semana en la vida de nuestros amigos? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

Buu mis amados, espero les haya gustado muchote. Bueno ahora respondo reviews, agradezco a quienes me dejan uno y a los que solo vienen a leer. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Osomatsu está herido porque está confundido entre lo que siente por su amado Choromatsu y lo que está sufriendo por culpa del entrenador de dragones, pero ya todo se solucionara. Ichimatsu vamos ve y viólatelo jajaja Un saludo.

Lizz972: jajajajajajajajaja tampoco es mi otp así que era lógico que no funcionara pero Oso me gusta como rival en el amor, sip Osomatsu los adora a ambos pero está confundido porque ama a Choro no lo duda pero Kara le provoca cosas al pobre, pero nunca dejara a su bien amado Choro, y si habrá mucho Karaichi pal kokoro en siguientes capítulos! La relación progresa ¡! Un saludo.

Dannadagnel: Siempre que ustedes tengan dudas o estén confundidos yo estaré más que dispuesta a aclararles las cosas. El pobre Oso sufre porque ama a Choromatsu pero los sentimientos por Kara aun lo alteran un poco y verlo con Ichi y apoyarlos le duele y confunde, porque los quiere pero sigue siendo doloroso para él todo. Ichimatsu siente una amistad real por Oso y pese a que su relación con Kara va a paso agigantado, le duele herir a su mejor amigo. Pero las cosas se resolverán para todos, ya verás. Un saludote.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis amados lectores esta semana fue súper pesada, con todo el trabajo atrasado que se me junto.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Ha pasado otra semana luego de eso.

Las cosas han estado bastante normales entre todos, Ichimatsu y Karamatsu parecen oficialmente novios pues este último lo trata justo como un novio lo hace con su pareja. Esta emocionado y siempre teniendo detalles, sin mencionar que las sesiones de besuqueos han ido en aumento tanto en cantidad como en qué tan lejos han llegado uno con el otro. Estas sesiones no han sido interrumpidas por _Tiny_ o por Osomatsu porque este último procura servir de distracción para darles un momento privado a los otros dos. Oso ha estado bastante normal con todo el tema, sobrellevándolo lo mejor que puede por el bienestar de todos los involucrados. Karamatsu no ha notado nada de lo que paso o al menos, finge no haberlo notado para darles tranquilidad. Ichimatsu se siente mal por su mejor amigo porque está siendo algo difícil para él, pero se está portando de la mejor manera posible. También le ha servido el mantener más comunicación con Choromatsu, han estado mandándose cartas (por sugerencia del de morado) y de verdad eso hace feliz al mago de rojo. Que ahora añora incluso más que antes irse de ahí para reencontrarse con esos ojos jades que le roban el aliento. Por su parte Ichimatsu no quiere irse, la vida al lado de Kara, y con sus dragones; alejados de todo el mundo no es menos que gloriosa.

Ichimatsu sigue algo presionado por lo del dinero, pues lo necesita y de verdad le gusta ayudar, le encantaría irse rápido a arreglar lo del dragón lo más pronto posible, no por nada es que finalmente acepto venir con Osomatsu. Pero sabe que Karamatsu tiene asuntos importantes que atender y por eso no lo presiona para que se apresure, sin mencionar que es sexy verlo entrenando a los jóvenes y cuidando a sus dragones. El de ojos azules siempre tiene un montonal de cosas por hacer, es demasiado ocupado y dedicado a estas cosas, lo que demuestra su verdadera pasión hacia esto al punto de que lo hace verdaderamente feliz. Entre sus actividades y el montonal de tiempo que le dedica a Ichimatsu, Karamatsu parece permanentemente activo. Una cosa buena es que pese a sus constantes actividades, Karamatsu es mucho de quedarse en casa, lo que a su gatito le parece fantástico. Algo que en el fondo termina a Ichimatsu gustándole más que muchas otras cosas, es esa dulce dedicación a ser un idiota cursi y doloroso solo para hacerle saber lo mucho que le gusta, siempre. Le hace sentirse tan especial pese a que sigue sintiendo que no merece para nada, ninguna de esas atenciones.

Ichimatsu va caminando cuando de pronto ve a su amigo de rojo luchando al lado de Kara, quien le enseña unos movimientos al tiempo que le indica a alguno de sus dragones cuando atacar y le dice al de rojo como esquivarlo. Están entrenando para lo que se viene dentro de una semana. Él también debería estar haciendo algo de eso en vez de pasear como alma en pena por todo el lugar. Solo los observa desde las sombras hasta que el pequeño _Tiny_ llega a juguetear con él, haciendo que todos sean conscientes de su presencia.

Al entrenador le brillan los ojos y eso es más que suficiente para hacer latir el corazón del maguito tsundere que siente que sus piernas le tiemblan bastante. Más aun cuando llega con una enorme sonrisa a saludarlo.

─ _Hello my Little kitty_.

Dice abrazándolo por la cintura, sonrojando al otro sobremanera.

─No comiences con tus mierdas cursis, Kusomatsu.

─No puedo evitarlo, cuando estas a mi lado es inevitable que el llamado de corazón…

No pudo terminar porque Ichimatsu le piso el pie.

─ ¡Te dije que te callaras, Kusomatsu!

Osomatsu está muerto de la risa por la escena cuando el pequeño dragón azul llega para morder a Ichimatsu no lo suficiente para herirlo de gravedad, pero si lo suficiente para hacerlo gritar como nena. Osomatsu tiene claro en su mente que pese a todo lo extraño y doloroso que ha sido ver a Karamatsu enamorado de verdad de su mejor amigo, del modo en que no pudo amarlo a él, es maravilloso pasar momentos así con los que pese a todo, considera sus amigos de verdad. Es lindo tener momentos así de agradables. Se acerca para ayudar a Ichimatsu a quitarse de encima al dragoncito, alejándolo de nuevo con un pescado que ha hechizado para que se vaya flotando. Una vez que lo logra llega para ponerse encuclillas enfrente de ellos, pues están el piso.

─Parece que ninguno de los dos aprenderá la lección ¿Eh?

─Mira quien lo dice.

Se queja el de morado mientras Kara intenta hacerse ver el chico genial.

─Es parte de la esencia de las personas el caer en ciertos patrones. Les da un sentido de…

No logra terminar porque Ichimatsu se ha levantado de forma brusca para sacarle el aire del estómago en el proceso. Lo que produce más risas en el de rojo.

─Ustedes dos están hechos uno para el otro.

Dice divertido por toda la situación, Ichi no puede evitar mirarlo a la cara en búsqueda de alguna señal que le indique que está herido, sin embargo no ve nada. Es ahí cuando comienza a ver el poder de curación que su mejor amigo tiene. Eso o que está escondiendo las cosas de nuevo, aunque esta vez no lo siente de esa forma. Oso les sonríe antes de extenderles la mano.

─Vamos chicos, debemos de apresurarnos en entrenar. Nos queda solo una semana para tener que regresar al pueblo. Necesitamos estar lo más listos humanamente posible.

Entonces los tres se pusieron de pie, con toda la intención de ponerse a entrenar con las mayores fuerzas que ellos tienen, pues necesitan estar listos para ese momento crucial, sin mencionar que disfrutan pasar el tiempo de esta forma y esta será la última semana que disfrutaran de aquello antes de tener que irse a enfrentar no solo a un dragón, sino a su destino.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu era consiente en una pequeña parte de él, de lo que había estado sufriendo su amigo y ex novio, Osomatsu. También se había dado cuenta de la fuerte amistad entre Oso e Ichimatsu, y desde que lo conoció se dio cuenta de lo diferentes que eran sus sentimientos por este último. Ahora que tenían algo así como una relación, no quería perderlo. Nunca sintió esa ansiedad con Osomatsu. Claro, lo extrañaba y no le gustaba verlo partir, pero ni de lejos a esta rara sensación que tiene cada vez que piensa en alejarse o no volver a ver a Ichimatsu. Este maguito lo tiene cautivado. Ahora de verdad planea disfrutar del tiempo a su lado, pues le queda poco antes de esa misión después de la cual probablemente, cada uno siga su vida. Sería extraño mantener una relación como la que mantuvo con el de rojo, donde se veían en pocas ocasiones. Le gustaría una relación más estable. Aunque claro, eso es lo que él como un romántico empedernido quiere. Lo más probable es que Ichimatsu no quiera algo como eso. No debería de estar pensando en esas cosas extrañas y en lugar de todo eso, debería ir y disfrutar lo máximo de su tiempo a su lado. Por eso tiene lista una sorpresa. Luego de un largo rato finalmente _Tiny blue_ está dormido y saca de un escondite una canasta. Sale corriendo con su cesta para ir a la habitación de Ichimatsu, tocar ligeramente y cuando este sale un poco aturdido hacerle con sus dedos una indicación de que guardara silencio. Lo que este termina haciendo. Se mete a la habitación y comienza a acomodar muchas cosas ante la aturdida mirada de su amado. Que de verdad esta súper confundido.

─ ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Kusomatsu?

Dice al ver que el otro ha puesto un montonal de cosas cursis como velas, flores y en el piso puso una especie de picnic.

─Una cena romántica.

─ ¿Una cena romántica? ¿A la mitad de mi habitación, con una cesta y pareciendo más un picnic?

─Sé que no se ve como se supone que debería, pero no podemos salir sin pasar por donde están los dragones, podríamos despertarlos. Y tampoco podemos usar el comedor o nos descubrirán. Elegiste la habitación más alejada y eso nos da la ventaja de no ser escuchados. Algo así como nuestro propio lugar secreto y especial. Aunque cualquier lugar es especial porque nos tenemos uno al otro…

Con eso, el contrario le lanzo una almohada a su cara. El lugar era doloroso pero hermoso y se veía que le había puesto empeño, por lo que no dudo en sentarse en el piso a comer lo que sea que este tipo se le haya ocurrido llevar. Para su sorpresa, preparo un bento bastante variado. Tenían mucho de no probar algo tan rico como eso. Y con él, había traído una botella de sake. No era nada fino pero era perfecto. La comida estaba bastante sabrosa, pues pese a todo, Karamatsu era bueno en las cosas domésticas.

─Espero que la comida haya sido un deleite para tus papilas gustativas, tanto como para mí lo es haber comido estas delicias en tu compañía.

─Kusomatsu, no tienes que decir esas estupideces para ganarte un cumplido. La comida estuvo bien, ya córtalo por la paz.

─No puedo evitarlo, cuando estoy contigo hay un cúmulo de sensaciones dentro de mi…

No pudo terminar porque el maguito tsundere lo golpeo duro en el estómago.

─Te dije que lo dejaras ahí Kusomatsu, maldición. En días así me haces querer golpearte para que te alejes lo más posible.

Ante esta mención el de azul no dudo ni dos segundos en abrazarlo con fuerza, sorprendiendo al contrario.

─ ¡¿Q-que crees que estás haciendo?!

─No me dejes todavía, por favor.

Esta triste petición calentó internamente al de ojos morados, quien se sentía aturdido por todo lo acontecido.

─Karamatsu…

─Te prometo que me comportare pero no te vayas, no todavía. No me dejes aun. Aún tengo tiempo a tu lado que quiero disfrutar así que por favor, aunque sea un ratito déjame así.

Ichimatsu no puede evitarlo, y se deja llevar correspondiendo con torpeza el abrazo.

 _/Este idiota está completamente loco. Claro que yo también quiero pasar todo el tiempo que nos queda a su lado, enorme bobo no me iré todavía/_

De la nada, Karamatsu se separa solo lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos antes de darse un hambriento y dulce beso. Con el cual, poco a poco se siente la ansiedad y el dolor de ambos por la inevitable separación. La cual está cada vez más cerca, les queda una semana para que se cumpla el mes y se irán todos juntos a derrotar al dragón. Si sobreviven, será el adiós. Una inevitable despedida. Lo sienten en el ambiente, el poderoso lazo entre ellos que les grita que por mucho que se acerquen hoy no será suficiente, esta noche necesitan más, y ni así sería suficiente para llenarnos de satisfacción toda la vida. Siempre anhelando al otro, ese dolor en el pecho que es una mezcla de la falta de aire y de la sensación de lo irremediable. Con algo de magia en el aire, comienzan a devorarse la boca y a explorar con caricias llenas de sentimientos poderosos el cuerpo del otro, como queriendo que puedan transmitirle todo su amor y deseo. Karamatsu alza en brazos a su amado solo para sentir como este se le enreda a la cintura, el calor de sus cuerpos comienza a volver intolerable la ropa, con algo de desesperación, Kara lanza a su gatito a la cama para mirarlo a los ojos en búsqueda de duda; al ver en estos determinación, ardiente pasión y cariño, no duda prepararse para lo que será un encuentro de entrega total, donde ambos se están poniendo en juego sus corazones pero no tienen miedo pues en este pequeño rinconcito, solo existen ellos en el aquí y ahora. No importa lo que el futuro les depare, siempre tendrán el recuerdo de esta noche de entrega.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal la pelea con el dragón? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

Buu mis amados, espero les haya gustado muchote. Bueno ahora respondo reviews, agradezco a quienes me dejan uno y a los que solo vienen a leer. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Shao!

Lizz972: Y ya hubo sexo pero no fue ese sexo pervertidillo que suelo escribir jajaja fue súper cursi por eso lo deje como lima para no arruinarlo. Oso está enamorado de Choro pero eso no quita que pues le duela es incómodo para él pero es genial y lo está sobrellevando como los grandes! Sip escribiré el reencuentro osochoro para que lo lean menos triste al pobre jajaja Un saludote.

SxarlettV: Ojala este haya estado más emocionante, tu sabes por el lima jaja Si la neta el pobre Oso estuvo súper mega enamorado de Kara y vaya que le dolió todo y ahora todo le sigue incomodando pero lo supera como los grandes! Un saludo!

Dannadagnel: Osomatsu se la gano a base de mucho dolor pero ahora está recuperándose poco a poco. Sipi mucho amorsh, las cosas nunca serán fáciles. Oh lo siento Tiny será siempre el pequeñito pues como explique le hirieron mucho de bebé sacándole una glándula que es responsable del crecimiento en los dragones, Kara lo salvo y cuido pues estuvo a punto de morir, es por eso que el dulce dragoncito es solo lindo con el de azul, porque no confía en la gente desde entonces. Sip Kara es perfecto!1 Un saludote


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis amados lectores ando taaaaaan cansada.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Por fin han iniciado desde buena mañana el viaje que durara un par de horas para llegar a la aldea donde está el dragón. Karamatsu les facilito las cosas sencillamente porque él llevo a sus dragones y volando se acorta el tiempo y las distancias de viaje. Osomatsu e Ichimatsu tuvieron que esforzarse mucho y caminar bastante para llegar pero gracias al de azul todo será más veloz. El mago de rojo no deja de quejarse de las desventajas de no tener un ejército de dragones entrenados para sus propios fines. Aunque es el más ansioso de los tres. Antes de ir con el dragón, pasaran a la aldea donde ellos viven a prepararse para partir. Osomatsu está prácticamente brincando porque espera ver con urgencia ciertos ojos preciosos y al dueño de estos. En el fondo está preocupado de que algo malo les suceda y no pueda reencontrarse con su amado antes de que la inevitable batalla se lleve a cabo. Ichimatsu ha ido escondido en el medio de los poderosos brazos que tanto le gustan. Esta perdidamente enamorado del dueño de esos brazos. Suena loco, pero se enamoró casi a primera vista y ahora no puede dejar de añorar esas noches a su lado. La vida maravillosa que experimentaron por poco tiempo fue más que suficiente para dejarlo anhelando que nunca termine. Además que no sabe si sobrevivirán. Su futuro es tan incierto, lo único que tiene seguro es el ahora, aunque es tan efímero. Karamatsu por su parte, lo tiene perfectamente estrechado a si mismo porque le hace falta. Está ansioso, siente que están viajando a su propio e inevitable final. Porque sobreviva o no, significara la separación de con su amado gatito de ojos amatistas. Se está muriendo de forma lenta, y su corazón no sabe si puede soportar esto. Es cruel, pero mientras más lo medita, nunca sintió que se moriría cuando Osomatsu se iba y cuando este partió cuando habían peleado, no sintió la urgencia de ir por él. A Ichimatsu quiere detenerlo con toda sus fuerzas, sin embargo, no sabe si eso es lo correcto.

En este tren de pensamientos el único que brinca contento es Osomatsu cuando por fin divisa su aldea.

─ ¡Por fin en casa!

Se acelera cuando es tiempo de llegar. Ichimatsu no parece compartir su emoción y menos aún el cazador de dragones. El único que siente eso como un hogar es él, pero es porque en ese lugar esta quien lo ama. Siempre que tengas un lugar al cual regresar donde te esperen con amor, definitivamente tienes un hogar. Una familia. Cuando los dragones aterrizan, Karamatsu carga a Ichimatsu y este le enreda los brazos en el cuello. Osomatsu ya no está porque tan pronto como han aterrizado salió corriendo a una velocidad súper sónica. Sabiéndose solos (sus dragones están jugueteando, explorando el lugar) comienzan a besarse con urgencia. No saben cuándo podrán hacerlo de nuevo. Bajo esta línea de ideas, es que Ichimatsu comienza a quitar la ropa ajena cuando el otro se aleja.

─ ¿No deberíamos seguir a Osomatsu?

─Dijimos que tendríamos unas cuatro horas antes de partir, y tiene mucho que no ve a Choromatsu. Lo más probable es que estén tan entretenidos en lo suyo como tú y yo en estos momentos. Vamos en dos horas.

Dice cerrando la conversación en ese momento, con un beso y jalando el chaleco ajeno para lanzarlo en algún lugar. Karamatsu no pierde el tiempo en comenzar a hacer lo propio. Lo cierto es, que tenía razón en cuanto a que Osomatsu estaría entretenido.

Llego volando y abrió la puerta de la casa donde vive con Choro. Cuando lo hace un par de ojos verdes se sorprenden de verlo y se alegran. Con nada de delicadeza, va a cargarlo y aturdido y sorprendido el de verde no puede decir nada porque un par de labios se posan sobre los suyos de forma demandante, sin si quiera una palabra. Pese a que parece que va a golpearlo después, el de verde termina cediendo ahora está sobre la mesa del comedor. El de rojo se aleja para comenzar a recorrer el cuerpo contrario con sus manos y a quitar la ropa a su paso. Como si quisiera que sus manos lo recuerden más que su memoria.

─Te extrañe tanto. Me hiciste tanta falta.

Dice con un susurro cargado de tanto amor, tan cálido y necesitado. Choromatsu está hirviendo y solo responde aferrándose a la poderosa espalda ajena. Lo ama tanto y una parte de él, de verdad adora esta clase de bienvenidas.

─Tu a mí, tonto y poco delicado idiota.

Ninguno se demora en fundirse en la pasión, porque de todos modos es consciente de que Ichimatsu le dará su privacidad. Tienen dos horas al menos para disfrutarse el uno al otro, porque nunca saben cuándo podrán volver a estar de esta manera, probablemente eso mismo piensan Karamatsu e Ichimatsu que están en la misma situación, en el bosque. Mejor ahora mientras aún se tienen uno al otro.

Su destino podría ser fatal. Mejor gozar de lo bueno mientras aun lo tienen.

 **YYY**

Luego de las dos horas acordadas (de forma inconsciente) Ichimatsu y Karamatsu llegan a la casa de la pareja. Choromatsu está en el comedor preparando algo de comer para todos y Osomatsu está en la mesa preparando una bolsa con muchas armas. El de verde se sonroja al ver la sonrisa pícara de Ichimatsu, pues se notan los chupetones en su cuello y el desorden de su cabello. Aunque luego es Osomatsu quien apunta el hecho de que al poco vestido entrenador de dragones se le notan unos arañazos nuevos, mientras que ambos están cubiertos de pasto. Con paciencia, Choromatsu se presenta a Karamatsu agradeciéndole cuidar de su novio y de su amigo, además de ayudarlos en esta locura. Se quedan a comer mientras platican animadamente entre todos, siendo Choromatsu totalmente un encanto que suele regañar a Osomatsu por pervertido. Tienen una hora entera para preparar todo lo que necesitan y una vez que no les falta nada les quedan solo diez minutos para ir hasta donde los dragones (que comieron también) Y alistarse para la acción. Se suben y antes de irse, Choromatsu le da un beso a Osomatsu, diciendo que lo esperara de regreso. Es grato para todos verlo así de contento y renovado. El amor de su vida siempre parece hacerle falta. Con decisión, los tres se suben para ir a la montaña donde vive el dragón.

 **YYY**

Han llegado a una montaña enorme que se siente caliente, como si estuvieran al pie de un volcán y no de una montaña. Los dragones de Karamatsu comienzan a alterarse bastante. Todos comparten entre ellos una mirada.

─Si los dragones están así es porque debe de ser por aquí.

Informa el de azul y hace que sus amigos desciendan lo suficiente para que Karamatsu y sus amigos puedan bajar de estos, en una altura segura. Se niegan a descender totalmente lo que le da un mal presentimiento al ojiazul.

─Tranquilos _my friends_ , tranquilos.

Les dice mientras acaricia sus cabezas para infundirles seguridad.

─Si los animales de Kusomatsu están tan estresados habla de que el jodido animal es bastante poderoso. Tengo entendido que cuando el animal es poderoso los otros dragones pueden olfatear algo en él y así huyen. Una especie de advertencia.

Informa mientras todos ellos comienzan a adentrarse en una cueva infinitamente enorme y obscura. Tiene mala pinta y es aterradora. Los tres van a la defensiva, con calma y con las habilidades para seguir rastros de dragones de Karamatsu como guía. El aire huele a azufre. Sin mencionar que el calor aumenta conforme van adentrándose.

─Tienes razón _my kitty_ , traje a los más fuertes aunque el único que no parece asustado es _Tiny Blue_.

Dice acariciando al animalito que sigue alrededor de su cuello.

─Esa cosa te ama. Moriría a tu lado o por ti, si hiciera falta.

Afirma Osomatsu algo obvio.

De repente el aire de la cueva en la que se adentraron se vuelve intolerable. Huele horrible y hay una densa bruma de color verdoso, Karamatsu identifica rápido que es, y comienza a sacar a empujones a sus amigos de ese lugar.

─ ¡Corran!

Grita pero es demasiado tarde pues una ráfaga de fuego casi ha pasado a traer a Osomatsu. Karamatsu se interpuso usando su magia y su cuerpo como protección. El de rojo se sorprende bastante por el actuar de su amigo.

─ ¿Estas _ok honey_?

─ ¿Estas demente? Pudiste morir…

─No lo hare. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, igual que tú. No podía permitir que algo te ocurriera. Eres el único amigo verdadero además de mis dragones que he tenido.

Algo en el corazón del de rojo late ante la visión tan linda de Karamatsu. Mierda, de verdad que este idiota no pudo amarlo, pero es su amigo, jodidamente es importante para él. Corriendo, se levanta para jalar a Ichimatsu de la mano y Karamatsu corre justo detrás de ellos. _Tiny Blue_ , como buen escudo, defiende a su amo de los ataques, lanzando bolas de fuego por su cuenta y protegiéndolo con sus alas resistentes al fuego. Terminan volando en la entrada de la cueva cuando el dragón (que no han podido verlo) lanza tal bola de fuego que casi los hace explotar. Los dragones de Karamatsu se alteran y más cuando este corre para lanzar arriba de estos a sus amigos. De repente, con una indicación y un silbido, _Tiny_ lo alza lo suficiente para que pueda subirse a su escoba. Con un hechizo de aceleración, esta avanza a una velocidad difícil de superar.

─Vamos a tener que trabajar duro. Chicos, ustedes saben que deben de hacer. Esta vez necesitare ayuda. Esa cosa es enorme.

Dice mirando hacia abajo viendo que es fácil del tamaño de tres de sus dragones juntos. Es de color negro envuelto en espinas (como las de un puerco espín) Tiene cuatro colmillos y dos de ellos parecen de víbora. Tiene la nariz también parecida a la de este animal. Cuando sus alas se abren tiene gris la parte interna de estas. Tiene los ojos ovalados y de un color verde intenso, parecen felinos. Alza vuelo y Karamatsu se preocupa cuando noto las espinas de este.

─Intentare hacer la rutina del otro día con _Tiny Blue_. Debo corroborar algo. No participen a no ser que necesite algo.

Les informa y se va pese a las quejas de los otros. Sin nada de tiempo, hace esa rutina que hizo la vez pasada cuando invito a Ichimatsu a ver sus entrenamientos por primera vez. Lo intenta pero no puede subirse al dragón, cuando se acerca lo suficiente alcanza a ver que las espinas sueltan un líquido verde al momento de que sienten que alguien va a tocarlas. Sale de ahí sin poder hacer lo que tenía planeado, pero con esto confirma su teoría. Sale de ahí lo más rápido posible, intentado alejar al dragón con un hechizo que resulto en un golpe físico, (su magia se convirtió en fuego y en un látigo) que no surtió efecto. Al notar esto simplemente acumuló energía mágica para luego liberarla en forma de un golpe de energía pura. Lo que logro herirlo.

 _/¡Lo tengo!/_ Pensó antes de llegar al lado de sus amigos, arrebazando al animal.

─ ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, Kusomatsu? Pudiste morir.

─No te preocupes _my love_. Estoy bien.

─Estoy de acuerdo con Ichimatsu, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

─ Ya sé cómo derrotarlo.

─ ¿En serio?

─Si, descubrí que es un dragón de una coraza tan dura que repele cualquier ataque físico, como el fuego o los golpes, los ataques mágicos que se conviertan en eso no le hacen efecto y no puedes acercarte porque sus espinas liberan veneno. Si lo tocas te enfermas o mueres.

─ ¿Y eso cómo demonios nos ayudara a enfrentarlo?

─También note que lo único que lo logra herir, son los ataques de energía mágica. Energía pura no convertida en otra cosa.

Eso sorprendió a ambos amigos.

─ ¡Perfecto! Lo único que tenemos que hacer entonces es no dejar de atacarlo.

─Eso sería muy tardado, incluso con la fuerza de los tres tomaría horas y los dragones podrían agotarse por una pelea tan larga y desgastante. Quedaríamos vulnerables.

─ ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

─Ustedes dos distráiganlo lo suficiente en lo que reúno en mi cuerpo la suficiente magia para hacer un solo ataque de energía lo suficientemente poderoso para derrotarlo de un golpe.

─Eso es bastante arriesgado…

─Lo sé, pero nos quedamos sin opciones. Confíen en mí.

Dice mientras hace una pose dolorosa, Ichimatsu y Osomatsu intercambian una mirada.

─Está bien, lo dejamos en tus manos. Confiamos en ti. Vamos Ichimatsu.

Dice Osomatsu haciendo que el dragón de él se gire mientras Ichimatsu mira con preocupación a su idiota que solo le da una sonrisa conciliadora. Este se acerca para acariciarle la mejilla con amor.

─Estaré bien, lo prometo _my love_.

El otro le acaricia la mano.

─Mas te vale, Kusomatsu.

El de azul se ríe.

─Te amo, Ichimatsu.

─Y yo a ti, Karamatsu.

Dice antes de darse un besito bastante sencillito pero cargado de las emociones mientras Ichimatsu se aleja entre lágrimas. Mirando a su amado prepararse sobre esa escoba para reunir energía formando un triángulo con ambas manos. De esta comienza a emanar un aura azul. Ichimatsu va al lado de Osomatsu que esta evadiendo los ataques del dragón al que no deja de provocar, intentando llamar su atención. Ichimatsu llega a escena a tratar de ayudar a proteger a Osomatsu, haciendo que el dragón no sepa a quien de los dos atacar, pues le revolotean por todos lados como moscas. Ichimatsu casi cae cuando una de las patas del animal pasa cerca haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Aunque logro acomodarse de vuelta sano y salvo gracias a su varita. Así duran un rato, mientras Karamatsu finalmente está listo luego de todo este rato. Mira a su amiguito que está a su lado protegiéndolo como siempre.

─Es un golpe de magia demasiado poderoso, no solo el dragón no será el único en no poder soportarlo. Liberar tanta magia podría matarme…

Luego mira a su amigo y a su amor, los dos esforzándose al máximo.

─Sin embargo, nadie podrá negar que tuve una gran vida. De verdad tuve amistades maravillosas en mi vida ¿Cierto?

Dice mirando al mismo dragoncito que se le recarga en sus hombros, como diciendo que acepta el mismo final que Karamatsu.

─Vamos amigo, es tiempo de terminar con esto.

Tras esto con sus piernas impulsa su propia escoba para terminar de frente al animal sin soltar la postura, de la cual sale una gran cantidad de energía azul. Ichimatsu y Osomatsu vuelan para ponerse a sus costados aunque obviamente más atrás.

─ _My friend_ , esto es el final. Has sido un combatiente digno. Es hora de enfrentarte a tu _destin_ y.

Tras esto hace un movimiento de las manos para acercarlas a la criatura y un fuerte viento y energía comienzan a brotar. Cierra los ojos y lanza el ataque con un "¡Bang!"

La ráfaga de energía mágica pura sale volando en una enorme masa que incluso casi tira a Karamatsu por la fuerza y _Tiny_ tuvo que detenerlo. El golpe le da de lleno al dragón, que antes de caer le alcanza a soltar una mordida a Karamatsu que este por debilidad, no alcanza a esquivar.

─ ¡Karamatsu!

Gritan al unísono Oso e Ichi y los dragones gruñen algo que parece una exclamación de preocupación mientras los cuatro salen volando y _Tiny_ se deja caer en picada. La conciencia de Karamatsu lo abandona lentamente, lo último que recuerda antes de perderla es que va sangrando y débil contra el terreno de la montaña.

 **YYY**

¿Sobrevivió y que será de su futuro? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

Buu mis amados, espero les haya gustado muchote. Bueno ahora respondo reviews, agradezco a quienes me dejan uno y a los que solo vienen a leer. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Shao!

Candy Nyu: Que bueno que pienses así, es un placer leerte por varios trabajos jaja Un saludote.

SombraLN: Ojala la pelea te haya gustado. Te entiendo, eso de los comentarios es una puntada. Ahora, si Choro y Oso son tan lindos y Oso estará mejor de lo de Karamatsu luego de esto. Ichi y Kara se separaran por tontos, pero eso se verá en el siguiente! Un saludo.

Lizz972: No te preocupes, aun no lo piensan por idiotas, pero lo resolverán. Un saludote.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mis amados lectores ando con un cúmulo de emociones porque este es el final.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Luego de esa trágica escena, la aldea hizo una enorme celebración.

La criatura que los atormentaba había sido derrotada. Osomatsu, Ichimatsu y Choromatsu agradecieron las atenciones pero se negaron a cualquier tipo de celebración. No estaban de ánimos y de por si el maguito de morado nunca fue fanático de esa clase de eventos sociales.

Karamatsu estaba en estado crítico, luego de que _Tiny blue_ lo hubiera salvado de una muerte segura. El pobre dragoncito también estaba bastante herido. Con enormes esfuerzos mágicos, Choromatsu logro curar lo mejor posible a ambos. Los animales de Karamatsu estaban totalmente inconsolables, apenas si comían. Osomatsu, Ichimatsu y Choromatsu hacían lo que podían pero estaban a años luz de poder hacerlos felices, el único que podía alegrarlos estaba en un estado de coma en la cama de invitados de la casa de la pareja de rojo y verde. Ichimatsu si de por si siempre parecía emo, ahora estaba totalmente inconsolable. Su aura era mil veces peor que la usual e incluso se veía cien veces peor que los dragones. Osomatsu intento consolarlo y animarlo, pero nada parece funcionar. Osomatsu ha estado entrando y saliendo de la habitación de su amigo de azul. Le hace bromas y cada día lo regaña por estar "de flojo" acostado todo el tiempo, cuando suele ser una persona muy activa. A Ichimatsu no es el único que ver así a Kusomatsu le rompe el corazón.

Choromatsu lo atiende lo mejor posible, sin embargo, es Ichimatsu quien está todo el tiempo ahí encerrado con él. Incluso movió el cuerpo de su amado para poder acurrucársele como cuando estaban viviendo ahí en el santuario. Ese lugar donde fueron tan felices, del cual Ichimatsu ya no quería irse. Se iban a separar por idiotas, Ichimatsu no quería irse y Karamatsu no quería que se fuera ¿Entonces porque ninguno de los dos dijo nada? Osomatsu dice que es seguramente porque la personalidad tsundere de Ichimatsu se lo impidiera, mientras que el siempre asustadizo Karamatsu probablemente tuviera miedo de ser un egoísta que le cortaba las alas a Ichimatsu.

Eran un par de tontos complicados. En este preciso instante, si pudiera el de ojos amatistas, ya lo hubiera despertado y le habría rogado porque lo dejara vivir con él. Quedarse a su lado, ahí con los dragones que son tan lindos y haciendo esas cosas que a Osomatsu le aburrían. Ichimatsu estaría encantado de poder quedarse en ese lugar todo el tiempo, si eso significa estar al lado de esos ojos azules tan preciosos. Unos ojos por los que llora día a día, porque no los ha vuelto a ver.

Ya han pasado dos jodidas semanas.

Cada día que pasa es una montaña rusa de emociones, esperado que por fin, ese día sea cuando el bello durmiente habrá sus ojos. Ichimatsu sigue llorando desolado en las noches, al ser consciente de que esa noche tampoco su amado ha reaccionado.

Se le acurruca con amor y duerme aspirando su agradable aroma. Este día, el que por fin reacciono ha sido _Tiny Blue_. El animalito mordió a Osomatsu, que estaba intentando limpiarle las heridas el día de hoy. Oso lejos de enfadarse, acaricio con amor al siempre arisco dragoncito. De cierto modo, le recuerda un poco a la actitud en general que suele tener Ichimatsu con las personas. Probablemente, por eso Karamatsu parece ser el único que sabe sacar su lado agradable y hasta romántico. Ichimatsu no sabe que Oso ha notado que día a día le da besos a Karamatsu. Lo besa en la boca, y en todo el rostro.

Luego de uno muy largo, llega _Tiny Blue_ moviéndose pese a las advertencias de todos, llega hasta donde su dueño y con mucho esfuerzo, se recuesta sobre este, cuando por fin ocurre, comienzan a brillar los dos, y bajo la atenta mirada de todos ven como Karamatsu abre los ojos, perezosamente. Ichimatsu comienza a llorar desenfrenado mientras abraza con fuerza a Karamatsu, se le lanzo con tal brusquedad que incluso le saco el aire a este. Osomatsu está a punto de romper en llanto mientras Choromatsu sí que lo ha hecho, abrazándose mutuamente porque de verdad que es un alivio verlo tan despierto.

El de azul parece desorientado, pero cuando reconoce a Ichimatsu, lo estrecha lo más posible a su lado. Los dos con un alivio en sus corazones, cuando Kara siente un peso extra en el pecho ve el cuerpo azulito de su amiguito y una ráfaga de entendimiento cruza por su cabeza.

─ ¿ _Tiny?_

Pregunta y lo mueve y este no reacciona. _/Oh no/_

Los demás ven el dolor plasmarse en todas sus facciones.

─A-amigo…despierta….

Dice con un dolor tan real que está desgarrándole el pecho y le es bastante difícil pronunciar. Ichimatsu intenta agarrarlo para que no vaya a colapsar con su débil cuerpo nuevamente. Aunque este parece desesperado, mientras el de verde se acerca a revisar al dragoncito que parece tieso. Habían escuchado de esto, de darle la fuerza vital de un dragón a un humano. Solo sucede si el lazo entre estos es bastante fuerte de ambas partes. Tiny estaba demasiado débil hay una gran probabilidad de que esa fuerza que le dio a su amo haya representado su sacrificio definitivo.

La muestra más real del gran amor que siente por su dueño, y el mismo cariño que su querido humano siente por él. Karamatsu esta aullando de dolor mientras Ichimatsu intenta calmarlo, lo cierto es que todos están hechos un mar de lágrimas de nuevo. Retienen la respiración mientras Choromatsu lo revisa con su magia curativa. Se gira a observarlos con atención.

─Está vivo, muy débil pero vivo. Con mucho reposo, se repondrá. Aunque se salvó de milagro, eso que hizo fue muy arriesgado y lo sabía. Era consciente de que eso podía costarle la vida y no le importo, lo hizo de todas maneras.

Karamatsu estira sus brazos y Choromatsu le da al animalito. Que yace dormido en un trance en los brazos del humano que está llorando, recargándole la frente contra la cabecita del animal.

─Supongo que ahora estamos a mano, _my friend_.

Ichimatsu no lo duda dos veces y le acaricia el cuerpecito a la criaturita, pese a su personalidad y su naturaleza celosa, llegaron a llevarse bastante bien. Ambos los unía esa misma persona especial. Los dos darían la vida por él aunque _Tiny_ si tenía una forma de hacerlo.

─Gracias.

Le murmura al animalito que ahora parece bastante contento. Karamatsu le acaricia las mejillas a Ichimatsu, intentando limpiar sus lágrimas que no dejan de fluir.

─ ¿Qué ocurre _my love_?

─Supongo que a veces se llora de felicidad…

Murmura viéndose a sí mismo en la imposibilidad de detenerlas. El otro le sonríe con ternura.

─Ya estoy aquí _my love_ y no me iré de tu lado.

Ichimatsu se le recarga en el pecho al otro.

─Ni yo del tuyo. Cuando estés bien, nos iremos los dos a vivir al santuario. No quiero apartarme de ti.

El corazón del entrenador de dragones comenzó a latir desbocado y con amor, le levanto la mirada al de ojos amatistas.

─ ¿Lo dices en serio?

─Totalmente.

Afirma para darle un besito delicado en los labios, sorprendiendo al ojiazul que lo jala para profundizar el agarre y convertir su beso en uno más largo. Desde que Ichimatsu se le recargo en el pecho, Oso y Choromatsu habían decidido darles su espacio. Ahora eran ellos quienes compartían la alegría de sus amigos, y podían disfrutar de la propia por mucho más tiempo. Osomatsu le da un beso largo a Choro quien se sorprende.

─ ¿quieres sexo? No creo prudente que lo hagamos, ellos están aquí y…

El otro lo vuelve a callar con un beso largo.

─Osomatsu…

Murmura contra la boca ajena cuando este le acaricia el rostro y se aleja mirando esos ojos jades que tanto ama. Le agarra el rostro entre sus manos.

─Cuando yo llegue a esta aldea, yo era un completo desastre. Venia destruido y con el corazón roto, pensando que lo último que podía pasarme en la vida era enamorarme de nuevo. Pero llegaste a mi vida para ayudarme a salir del fondo. Estuviste a mi lado en el proceso y por ti no me volví loco de dolor. Aminoraste mi sufrimiento y debo decir que acunaste mi alma con tus cuidados, sigo sin entender que es lo que viste en mí sin embargo, lo agradezco todos los días. Choromatsu, yo te amo, me haces muy feliz.

Al de ojos jade le comenzaron a fluir lágrimas mientras miraba esos ojos traviesos que tanto ama, mirarlo con todo ese amor.

─Osomatsu, para mí no fue nada. Todo lo hice por amor y ha valido la pena. Yo también soy muy feliz a tu lado, te amo.

─ Por eso hay una cosa que debo preguntarte ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El de verde se quedó estático, mientras lloraba de alegría y se agachaba.

─E-eres un estúpido, no tenías ni que preguntarlo, claro que quiero casarme contigo.

Osomatsu sonríe de forma traviesa mientras profundiza un beso largo y lo alza en brazos para llevarlo con urgencia a su habitación, Choromatsu ignora todo a su alrededor y le enreda las piernas a su amado. En este momento, solo importa que estarán juntos de por vida, con una promesa tangible de amor eterno.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu finalmente recuperado se llevó a casa a _Tiny blue_ , nuestro entrenador perdió una pierna completa, le hicieron una prótesis especial y lo primero que hicieron sus animalitos al verlo fue llorar. Los acaricio a todos, tratando de calmarlos por estar tan preocupados y felices de verlo. Osomatsu y su prometido, hicieron una fiesta de despida para ambos cuando los vieron partir, prometiendo que este solo sería un hasta pronto, pues aun debían verse el día de la boda de Choro y Oso. Un evento que también festejaron. Ya en casa, lo primero que hicieron fue adecuar la habitación más grande para compartirla los dos. Ichimatsu aún se ponía celoso de la excesiva atención que recibía su pareja de las chicas de la aldea, pero este siempre las rechazaba galantemente diciendo lo tan enamorado y comprometido a esa relación que estaba. Karamatsu siempre fue un novio ejemplar. La verdad es que no salieron mucho las primeras semanas, estaban en su especie de luna de miel y no se separaron más que para lo estrictamente necesario. Los cuidados al lugar aumentaron, pues entre dos el trabajo era más llevadero. _Tiny_ se había recuperado con lentitud pero todo favorablemente. Quien se había vuelto menos posesivo solo si se trataba de Ichimatsu.

A los seis meses viviendo juntos, Osomatsu y Choromatsu los invitaron a su boda. Una boda sencilla con pocas personas pero bonita y que se notaba que fue la gran alegría de ambos. Cada uno se veía guapo a su forma. Choromatsu lucia tan encantador e irradiaba alegría. Osomatsu no podía estar más contento, se notaba que tendrían una maravillosa vida por delante. Pese al dolor de un amargo desamor, el de rojo había encontrado su felicidad. El amor verdadero. Karamatsu estaba bastante contento y en el fondo, aliviado.

A los dos años de eso, Karamatsu hizo lo propio desposando a Ichimatsu. A la boda de estos sus amigos también asistieron. Incluidos los dragones del entrenador, que ese día en especial lucio arrebatador dejando muchos corazones femeninos rotos por la desilusión pero apoyándolos porque incluso Ichimatsu era querido en el pueblo. Tal vez se debía a que había hecho el mejor refugio de animales en varios kilómetros a la redonda, ganando muchos seguidores, Karamatsu nunca se sintió más orgulloso. Quien ahora incluso tenía un aprendiz especial, que heredaría el deber de cuidar del santuario. Ichimatsu lucia tan lindo que muchos comprendieron que es lo que Karamatsu veía con tanto amor. Se casaron bajo la promesa de un amor tan fuerte y poderoso como sus dragones.

Bajo la luz de la luna, Karamatsu hizo suyo a Ichimatsu en esta su primera noche como esposo. Le hizo el amor con pasión y tanto amor, que Ichimatsu sentía como le era robado el corazón, entregándose por completo, una y otra vez. Una noche maravillosa para recordar. Llena de tanta ilusión. Tanta esperanza, de un largo futuro y un precioso mañana.

Viéndose uno al otro durante el acto, Karamatsu se detiene para contemplar a su amado, que le mira sonrojado.

─Te amo, Ichimatsu.

─Y yo a ti, Karamatsu.

Afirman dándose un beso como pocos y disfrutándose enteramente en esta vida, perteneciendo al otro de por vida.

 **YYY**

Buu mis amados, espero les haya gustado muchote. Este fue el final y agradezco a quienes lo siguieron desde el principio, ojala el lima haya sido lindo. Ahora el fic que actualizare dos veces al mes (ósea que ocupara el lugar de este) será "Divina Venganza" Bueno ahora respondo reviews, agradezco a quienes me dejan uno y a los que solo vienen a leer. ¡Nos estamos leyendo en otras historias! ¡Shao!

Lizz972: jajaja porque soy chingona (? Jajajaja pero de seguro ahora andas bien emocionada por el Karaichi y el Osochoro divino. Un saludote. Gracias por haber seguido esta historia.

SombraLN: Mujer leí un fic tuyo y yo de "rayos a ella también se le ocurrió lo de que Kara perdiera una pierna, espero que no piense que le copie o algo jajaja supongo que las grandes mentes piensan igual" jajaja el osochoro es divino, ya disfrútalo con calma jajajaja Un saludote y gracias por haberme leído.

Candy Nyu: jajaja no se murió, tu tranquila. Bueno me alegra saber que me acompañaste en esta historia también, gracias por haberme leído. Un saludote.


End file.
